Moonlight versus Sunlight
by Witchcooper
Summary: "Don't put the book away, or you're walking out on everything that we've done." She said as she looked at Ran and little Conan. Both of them knew who she was. Their best friend who moved away with a piece of their heart. Shinichi/OC/Kaito
1. Don't put the book away

Chapter 1: "Don't put the book away…"

"This city hasn't changed a bit" She thought to herself. This girl was Kurido Jaoko. She was in the same class with Shinichi and Ran, but she had to move away to Kioto during middle school and now she was in the same class as Nakamori Aoko and Kuroba Kaito in Ekoda High School Class 2-B.

After school, Jaoko walked forward looking at her feet and sighed. She wished she would see her old friends Shinichi and Ran, but Shinichi was still missing. Her bracelet jiggled as she walked. A fancy jewelry bracelet her two bestest friends gave her on the last day of seventh grade. They were together from the 1st grade to the seventh. Then she had to move away. Her dad was a professional chef and he had to travel all around the world and that's why she had to go too. Her mother on the other hand… well… her parents divorced when Jaoko was growing up. She recalled that since she was now 17 it was about… yeah… 15 years when she saw her mother. Then her eyes widened those emerald green eyes of hers when she heard that laugh. It was cool and smooth. "That laugh..!" She first walked towards the laugh, then she ran and ran. She needed to see him. "Kaito Kid..!" 

"See you next time tantei-kun." Shinichi, little Conan, heard as he watched this thief, dressed in white fly away with his paraglide. "I'm trying to catch you right before you leave, but you always get away..!" Shinichi said as he walked down the stairs and outside of the museum. He had to run from Ran to catch Kid with not the best results. He walked passed a girl who had just arrived to the museum. She was panting and she was watching after Kid. There was something familiar in her. Her raven black hair, slightly red from the front, was short and she looked like a boy. Then it hit him. The girl was Kurido Jaoko. She was in the same class with him in middle school.

"Jaoko!" He called out and totally forgot that he was the size of a fire post. Jaoko turned and watched the little boy. "Do you know me?" She asked and then Shinichi got quiet.

"Umm… No, I mean… I…" He startled and then he heard Ran calling for him.

"There you are Conan-kun!" Ran said and took Shinichi's hand. That's when Jaoko looked at Ran and said: "Ran-chan?"

Ran turned around and her eyes widened. "Jaoko-chan?" She almost screamed from joy and hugged Jaoko. Jaoko was happy to see Ran. "Whoa.. You've changed Jaoko." Ran said as she looked at Jaoko.

When Jaoko was in middle school she had long hair always in a ponytail and she was always playing soccer with Shinichi. The trio went to movies together and played together. When it was the last day of school for Jaoko, Ran and Shinichi gave a bracelet as a farewell gift. The trio cried that day cause they were the bestest friends. Now one of them had to move away. Before her father came to pick her up she said the same words she said now to Ran after all those years: "Our story, this story we wrote together, isn't ready for an ending. So don't put the book away, or you're walking out on everything that we've done."

When Ran and Shinichi heard those words, they both smiled. Jaoko was still the same even though she was different on the outside. "I feel just a little bit stronger now." Jaoko continued. When she smiled, Shinichi blushed. She was so cute. Not as beautiful when Ran smiled but cute.

"Who is this little boy?" Jaoko asked as she kneeled in front of Shinichi. Ran looked at Conan and said: "This is Conan; he lives with me and Dad."

"Nice to meet you, Conan." Jaoko said and pat Conan's head. "Nice to meet you too, Jaoko-chan!" Shinichi said trying to sound not so happy to see her back. "Well, I better get going." Jaoko said and started to walk away. That's when Ran stopped her and said: "Come on Jaoko, you should come to my house. You know catch up." Jaoko smiled and nod. Her dad was away anyway so there wouldn't be anything wrong with it.

Ran opened the door to the detective office and Kogoro was drunk again. She was ashamed when she saw her father like that. Jaoko on the other hand didn't mind. Not the first time she saw someone in Kogoro's state. Her dead uncle was the same. His liver failed thanks to all that booze. Ran sighed. First Conan was invited to Agasa's house to play a new game and now this. But then she surprised when her cell phone vibrated.

"It's Shinichi!" She said and answered the call. "Hi Shinichi."

"Hey Ran, how are you?"

"I'm good; you'll never believe who I met at the museum today."

"Huh?"

"Jaoko! She is back!"

"What? Really? Can you put her on the phone?"

"Sure..!" Ran said and then gave the phone to Jaoko. "He wants to talk to you."

"Oh okay." Jaoko said and went outside the door to talk. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jaoko-chan." Said the excited voice.

"Hey Shinichi." Jaoko smiled.

"How have you been all these years?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Well, I'm solving a tough case so I've been away a lot."

"Oh? You know you're celebrity everywhere."

"Like where?"

"Australia for start." Jaoko laughed but Shinichi knew she was kidding.

"Say, Jaoko… Is there any possibility that you could ask my number from Ran?"

"Huh? Sure, why?"

"I just want to talk to you. After all, it's been years."

Jaoko was silent. She bit her lip trying not to let her tears fall. She had to admit something. All those years, she couldn't seem to go one day without thinking about them. "Wish I could let you know how much I missed you two…" She thought. She sobbed and this made Shinichi alert.

"Jaoko? Are you? Are you crying?"

"N-No, I'm not crying..!" She said but that made Shinichi laugh.  
>"Every tear you ever cried should be packed up and thrown away with a goodbye." He said to her. "But listen. You're back now, and you don't need to hide from what you're waiting again. You have us again."<p>

"Yeah…" She laughed and then they both said in unison: "Our story, this story we wrote together, isn't ready for an ending. So don't put the book away, or you're walking out on everything that we've done."


	2. Crossroads

**Chapter 2: Crossroads**

Jaoko was happy. She had met her best friends again, but she was even happier when she got to talk to Shinichi. She was worried when she heard he was missing. Now she heard his voice and got to talk to her. As they said bye she walked back to Ran who had made some instant noodles. Jaoko smiled when she sat down. The girls talked for hours and hours. They changed phone numbers, cause they still wanted to keep in touch. They both greeted Conan when he came back home.

"It's getting late, I better get going." Jaoko said as she looked at her watch. It was almost 11pm. Not that it mattered. She was with Ran and that made her smile. "Hey, Jaoko-chan. What school do you go these days?" Ran asked and Jaoko replied to her: "Ekoda High School." Those words made them both go quiet. They weren't in the same school anymore. "Well, I better go." Jaoko finally said and went out the door. Ran went to the window and waved to Jaoko a farewell.

Jaoko ran and ran, she almost ran past her house. She just couldn't stop running. That call from Shinichi didn't help her aching heart. She missed both of them very much. All the things, that she didn't know, were true. She knew Ran loved Shinichi. She always knew from the very start. Still… oh, how he enchanted her? Shinichi was in her mind. She already knew deep inside her heart that the most painful choice would be the best. It still hurt. As she opened her home door she started to cry. "Why can't you just take a look and see what I have hidden in the corners of my heart?" She sobbed. She fell on her knees and cried. "Please tell me what it could be? But if I lose you, I wouldn't know what to do!"

"Oi, Cinderella!" She heard someone yell to her. She turned around and saw Kuroba Kaito. She quickly got on her feet and yelled with a serious voice: "Don't call me by that name! I'm not like Cinderella!" To this Kaito chuckled. When Jaoko was looking all serious it made him laugh. Jaoko watched him laugh and felt something in her heart. It reminded her when Shinichi laughed when they were younger. "I pray to God for time to come to a halt…" She thought. Even in school Jaoko did see how Kaito only looked like Shinichi. She had seen his pictures in newspapers, but they looked too identical. She began to sob again. She turned around and as she was trying to get inside she felt how Kaito took her hand. "Jaoko, what's wrong?" He said with concern. She didn't reply. She was silent, almost too silent. She didn't even sob anymore.

Kaito bit his lip and turned Jaoko around. "Jaoko, look at me..!" He yelled. Jaoko looked at him. There was something in his eyes… Shinichi wasn't there for her now, it was Kaito. And she had to admit… She was between two roads. Both of them looked identical, but the other one was her old friend and this magician was something else. "If I cried, would you always be right here by my side?" She asked. Kaitos eyes widened as she heard her say that.

They were quiet. Just stood there. She closed her eyes and sighed. She pushed Kaito away and went inside leaving Kaito behind.

"See you at school, Kaito-kun…" She said and closed the door behind her. Kaito looked at the door. What was this feeling..? Jaoko went to her room, threw her bag on the floor and fell on her bed crying. "Damn it! I love both of them!" She yelled. Her heart had two names in her heart. Kaito and Shinichi… At this point Jaoko did feel like she was Cinderella, she wanted to run away and leave her glass shoe behind. She would pray to God that either one of them would come searching for her. Save her from all these thoughts of hers. Her happiness seemed to be stored in a box. She knew either one of them had the key, but… which one..? She got up and went to her bathroom. She turned a radio on and took her clothes on as she went to take a shower. The radio was playing an American song: Saying goodbye by Every Avenue. She started to sing along as she washed her hair:

_I watched the sun come up over the Chicago skyline_  
><em>Drove through a whole night just to make it right<em>  
><em>The last thing I remember, you were begging me not to go<em>  
><em>You had that look of sadness on your face, that only I would know<em>

_I thought a lot about the summers passed_  
><em>Your hair in your eyes<em>  
><em>And how we spent the whole night saying goodbye<em>  
><em>Saying goodbye, like it was the last time<em>

She dried her hair but she kept singing. Unlike Shinichi, she wasn't tone dead. She knew how to use her voice and she sound good.

_I thought I forgot my past_  
><em>But that all changed today<em>  
><em>I know it was wrong of me to try to throw this all away<em>  
><em>So if you give it just one more try<em>  
><em>I'll give you everything you need<em>  
><em>She said<em>  
><em>"Just tell me what changed your mind, what brought you back to me?"<em>  
><em>And I said<em>

_I thought a lot about the summers passed_  
><em>Your hair in your eyes<em>  
><em>And how we spent the whole night saying goodbye<em>  
><em>Saying goodbye<em>  
><em>We always thought that those days would last<em>  
><em>We felt so hard<em>  
><em>And how we spent the whole night saying goodbye<em>  
><em>Saying goodbye, like it was the last time<em>

She dressed into her pajamas and went to the balcony. She just kept singing. She didn't mind if her neighbors heard her. She enjoyed singing and she knew that a girl across the street loved it too. She used to babysit for her few times after she got back to Tokyo a year ago.

_Another month that's faded away_  
><em>Minutes feel like hours, hours like days<em>  
><em>When will I see, what can she say?<em>  
><em>She said<em>

_I thought a lot about the summers passed_  
><em>Your hair in your eyes<em>  
><em>And how we spent the whole night saying goodbye<em>  
><em>Saying goodbye<em>  
><em>We always thought that those days would last<em>  
><em>We felt so hard<em>  
><em>And how we spent the whole night saying goodbye<em>  
><em>Saying goodbye<em>  
><em>Saying goodbye, saying goodbye<em>  
><em>Like it was the last time<em>

She went inside as she stopped. She didn't notice but Kaito hadn't left. He had heard her. His heart was pumping. His insides felt like led. He looked around and started to walk away. _"What's wrong with me..?"_


End file.
